


Burning Ice

by Victorian_Bibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventually it kills you if you don't give into it, F/M, Kinda, Smut, apparently Jotun heats are like Vulcan Pon Farr, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/pseuds/Victorian_Bibliophile
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Loki is in heat because of his heritage, but he doesn’t want to go near the reader in fear of hurting her. She wants to help him, though, and she tries to seduce him, leading to smut.





	Burning Ice

"How could you?!" Loki's voice rasped when he spoke. His crimson eyes, hazy with exhaustion and discomfort, fixed Thor with an venemous glare.

Standing next to you, the God of Thunder shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Loki, I--"

"No! I told you I didn't want her sucked into this! I..." Loki's cerulean hands weakly fisted the bedsheets. Then he slumped back against the cushions propping him up, looking exhausted.

Loki's eyes slipped closed. A look of pain passed accross his features, and quietly, he finished voicing his thought to you directly, "I didn't want you to see me like this."

You didn't want me to see how beautiful you really are? You thought, as you gazed upon his prone form; the long blue limbs and blood red eyes were alien, but beautiful. One day, you hoped, you would be able to fully savor Loki in his true form. But at the moment, you had more pressing concerns.

Carefully, you sat down beside him, and covered his hand with your own. You half expected him to flinch away, but he didn't. "Loki, listen to me. I know you have hang ups about people seeing you in your true form. But Thor did the right thing in telling me about your...predicament. It is, quite literally, killing you."

For the space of a few moments, Loki was silent. "Thor doesn't know that for certain..."

"But the healers do know that for certain. They're all terrifed for you. Loki, you can only put off your heat for so many years! Eventually, it is going to catch up to you, with very bad consequences."

"And what would you propose I do about it?" Loki's mouth twisted into a scowl. His eyes snapped open, piercing you with the intensity of their gaze. His crimson irises were beautiful, practically hypnotic, and being under their scrutiny was almost enough for you to lose your composure.

Almost.

You stubbornly mirrored his scowl, saying firmly, "I propose that you let me help you through your heat!"  
"I should probably take my leave now..." Thor murmured awkwardly, as he cautiously edged towards the door.   
"You are not a mere a receptacle for my carnal desires!" Loki shouted. "I refuse to use you in such a manner!"

"It's not using me if I want it!" You shouted back.   
"Definitely taking my leave now." Thor commented, as he fumbled with the door latch.

As one, you and Loki turned to pin him with venemous glares. "GET OUT!"

Balking at your unified ire, Thor wordlessly slid out of the room and closed the door behind him.   
"[Name], You have no idea what a Jotun heat is like," Loki said, more diplomatically this time. "I would not be tender. I would have no ability to. After denying it for so long...I would become like a wild thing, driven by pure carnal desire. Even now, I can feel it at the edges of my conciousness, threatening to consume me."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I will happily take everything you dish out, and more." You found his hand again and squeezed it tightly. "It's worth it. I love you, Loki Odinson, and if you think I will stand by and lose you to something that can be so easily fixed, you would be very, very wrong."  
Loki gazed at you for a handful of moments, his expression unreadable. "How can you look into the face of a monster and still proclaim your love?"

"You are no monster," You said, edging closer to him. You leaned in and pressed your forehead to his. He was burning up. "You are my beloved."

Loki released a hum that ended in a lusty growl. He was trembling now, and panting, his proximity to you already a temptation he was struggling valiantly with.

"Shhh, love," You said softly, briefly pressing your lips to his. "There's no need to fight it. It's all right."  
He hesitated. For a second you wondered if he was still going to resist. But then, in a single graceful movement, he had wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against him. His embrace was strong as iron. His lips crashed into yours, claiming them roughly before moving down your neck, nipping and suckling marks into vibrant life as he went. When he rent your bodice, with a spray of buttons and the sharp tear of fabric, you knew his heat had overtaken him.   
\----  
From the way Loki had described his heat, you had expected the lovemaking that followed to be rough, carnal rutting, leaving you sore and wanting. And you wouldn't have minded it; after all, it was a life or death matter. It couldn't be helped.  
You hadn't expected it to be so heated and passionate and and so very...Loki. His normal elegance and grace took on a primal air as he moved in you. He held you protectively in his strong arms, gripping onto your body like a sailor cast hopelessly adrift at sea. His rich voice sang you a symphony of moans and cries, joining with yours as the both of you were repeatedly plunged into the depths of bliss.

By and by, Loki's heat began to fade. His body temperature cooled, the cloudy haze of lust in his eyes dissipated. The frenzied passion slowed into soft caresses and tender kisses.

And when the two of you collapsed, utterly spent, onto the mattress, held you still, your back pressed to his bare chest, his face buried into the crook of your neck.  
  
"My love. My precious, sweetest darling. Thank you," he murmured against your skin. You smiled, and shuddered, goosepimples forming as his hot breath warmed your flesh like a caress.

"There is nothing to thank me for," was the last thing you said, before the black pall of sleep overshadowed you.  
\---

You woke to warm Asgardian sunlight streaming through the bedcurtains. The bed next you was empty.   
For a moment, panic seized you, followed quickly by confusion and hurt. After all you and Loki had shared together yesterday, did he still insist on cloistering himself away from you? His heat sated, did he go back into hiding to berate himself?

The answer to the questions swirling through your mind came swiftly, in the form of the bedcurtains being drawn back. Loki stood before you in his Aesir form, washed and dressed. Save for a few stray love marks on his neck and slight bags under his eyes, he looked for all the world like nothing had ever been amiss.

"Good morning, my love." His green eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

You smiled back, relief flooding through you. "Good morning to you, too. I see you're feeling better."

"Much. And it is all thanks to you." He sat down on the bed beside you. Grasping your hand gently, he brought it to his lips. "You saved me, darling. I am ever in your debt."

"Hush, with that nonsense. You owe me nothing," You said. Moving to sit up, you hissed softly as your body reminded you of last night's activities.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes shining with concern. "Did I hurt you terribly?"

You shook your head. "I just haven't had sex in awhile. And...we had rather a lot of it. Just give me a bath and a day or two to recover, and I'll be fine."

Loki nodded, but the worried creases remained in his brow. He managed a tentative smile, "Well, you are in luck. There was a reason I came to wake you."

In a graceful motion, he stood. He grasped the heavy comforter and pulled it back. You whined as the cold air hit your skin, then yelped as you were hoisted into strong arms.

"Where are we going?" you asked, bewilderedly trying to cover yourself as Loki carried you accross his bedchamber and through a door.

"Shh, it's all right, love," Loki said, and then a wall of warmth hit you as you swere swept into a large bathroom. He carefully set you down in front of a gigantic marble tub. Steam curled off the surface of the water.

Loki bent over the tub, bottle in hand. He poured something into the water, and the scent of lavander enveloped the room.

"Midgardian invention," Loki explained, holding up the bottle of bubble bath with a pleased smile. "The healers said the smell would help you relax. Come, darling, get in the tub and lie back. Let me pamper you. You've taken such good care of me--allow me to return the favor."


End file.
